Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Network service providers also continue to steadily increasing their wireless service offerings to provide better coverage of specialized spaces. This includes the deployment and integration of WiMAX, WiFi, metrocells, microcells, picocells, and femtocells, for example, which can be linked to backhaul networks. However, many challenges remain in integrating fronthaul communications with backhaul networks: some of these challenges may include cost reduction, maintainability, and technological interworking.